The pants-type diaper worn as if the wearer were wearing pants, and the open-type diaper including a diaper body and side panels have been known in the art as disposable worn articles.
With the open-type diaper, the diaper body is placed on the crotch of the wearer, and then the side panels are secured to the diaper body, thus fitting the diaper body to the wearer. The open-type diaper, when worn, is firmly secured by touch fasteners, or the like, provided on the side panels, and therefore it is difficult to pull up or pull down the hip portion of the diaper body after it is worn, as opposed to a pants-type diaper.
In view of this, diaper manufacturing methods have been proposed in the art in which the side panels are tentatively attached to the diaper body in advance so that it can be used as if it were a pants-type so that the hip portion can be pulled up or pulled down after it is worn.